Return of The Nightmare King
by Darkchild410
Summary: In this story Mary and Jack are back to their normal selves while North is holding Pitch captive in a jail cell in his office, Mary still has thoughts about him. Will she return as the nightmare queen? Rated: M for Intense sexual content, Adult language and violence. ( North) (Pitch) (Sandy) (Jack Frost) I DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR Mary and the other made up names.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Nightmare King

Chapter 1

Disturbia

North is like a father to all of us guardians, he makes sure that we all get things done in order to make children's life happier. While some children are believers they try their hardest to get the most difficult children and adults to believe in something or someone. Children all over need light and smiles to brighten their days on earth, the guardians job is to make sure every child is getting the most helpful parents and friends to achieve what they always wanted. Seeing is sometimes believing but it is sometimes hard to get people what you want them to see. All of the guardians like Jack, North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth all have special abilities to get kids use to using their imagination and believe what they want; But there was always something about North who just takes good care of each and one of us.

"Jack!? Bring me the cookies! So I could stack them up in my locker." As I was helping North pack up his sleigh, Jack was in the back helping the elves make North's sugar cookies. I paused for a moment wondering why North would ever stack a bunch of cookies in a locker.

"North? If you don't mind me asking. Why would you stack cookies in your locker?" He bend over and whispered in my ear.

"To keep the sugar thieves away." He patted me on the head and poked my nose with his huge index finger. As I finished stocking the last present, I turned to see Jack wearing an apron which had 'Kiss the cook!' written on it. Jack held a tin platform with sugar cookies topped with green and red sprinkles. The elves looked up at North with a smile. When North turned around he looked down at Jack. "Better! Yay! Thank you for the nice sweet treat." He leaned in and grabbed Jacks shoulder's and kissed him on the cheek. Jack wiped the kiss away and smiled.

"Um…Got everything?" Jack asked. North got in his sleigh and sat down. He looked at us and said.

"Don't be too naughty. And yes I think I think I have everything stacked and packed thank to Mary. Oh! Jack you little blue devil, you two can have three cookies and I will have the rest. But! If there is some left over stack it in my locker." North took 20 cookies. He then put the cookies in his cookie holder next to the milk carton. Before we turned around and headed back. I looked at North and smiled.

"Have fun. Oh! What should we do with Pitch?" North frowned at the name.

"Feed him from inside the cell. He is in chains so don't worry he won't chase you. And also make sure you don't teas him. I am leaving you in charge Mary to watch him. You'll get paid." I swallowed.

"How much?"

"What do you mean how much? Just wait and see." He winked and with a crack of the whip the sleigh took off. I frowned at the thought of watching someone who betrayed me. Jack walked up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Want a cookie?" I turned around and stared at him.

"No. Thank you."

"What in the hell am I supposed to do with you Mary? North is gone, Bunny is hiding out, Sandy is knocked out in the kitchen, Pitch is locked up in a cage like a crow and Tooth and her furies flew out to Hungry to collect teeth. I am bored." I smirked a little.

"Let me give you an idea winter guardian. How about…you go to a state up North and freeze the lakes and cause a storm with some delays or closings."

"No. I am saving that for Easter Sunday." I put my face in my hands.

"No! You are not doing that again. Don't mess up…." He cut me off.

"I am going to put these cookies in his locker and head out of here to mess with Jamie."

"Friend?"

"The boy you've seen a picture of. Yes he is my friend."

"Enjoy it Ice boy."

"You have a nag of ruining your chances to be with Pitch aren't you?"

"No. I don't like him like that. I already establish him as a friend a faraway type of friend."

"How far did yah get away from him?"

"Far enough…I guess."

"Too much for you to handle?"

"Somewhat." Jack chuckled and flew off to handle the cookies. I on the other hand wondered about, searching for something to occupy myself. I looked over at North's office in which Pitch was at in his cell. For some reason I dared myself to go in and find a book to read. So I did. As I went in to do my job to watch him and search for a book, looked over at Pitch sleeping with his hair down. He looked very fragile and dirty. His cloak is all torn up and tattered. As I walked over at the bookcase I turned around startled to see Jack taking the cookies in.

"What are you doing? You scared me."

"Same question I asked you. Now…where is the locker. Uh. I think I found it. Damn it! What is the fucking combination to this damn thing?"  
"Try Christmas season." Jack put in the combination. The door for the locker flung open and Jack was able to get the cookies in.

"What are you doing here Mary?"

"North wanted me to watch Pitch and make sure he is not doing anything sneaky. Also I am looking for this really good book. It's called…"

"Pride and Prejudice." I looked at him with complete shock.

"How did you know?"

"You read it to me to many times and watched the movie."

"So…here yah go. You left it in my room." Jack tossed the book to me. I caught the book and stared at him in shock still.

"Why is this even a shock to you?"

"Oh shut up." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and smirked a little while glancing at me. I smiled too. After he was done doing what he had to do Jack walked away shyly.

"Now. I am going to close this door and give you somewhat of a privacy."

"Jack!?" He looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"I love you. Not like that but like a brother. An older…way older brother."

"Thank you." Jack smiled and closed the door. I walked over to North's big red chair and took my book with me to read. I sat down and read. I glanced from the corner of my eyes to see that I was sitting alone in a room with Pitch. I saw that his face was not covered by his hair no more. He put his head down slightly. I was nervous. He was awake. Then I heard a sigh and I continued reading.

"What book are you reading?" I about to answer it right away, but my fear caught up to me paralyzing my voice. I squeezed the book tightly in my fingertips nervous to answer him.

"Pride and Prejudice." I swallowed waiting for a reply.

"What is your pride and what is prejudice?" I sighed before answering him.

"I take pride in success. And the prejudice part to that is people had always told me I can't do something but I know I can."

"There is a lot more than being prejudice about that?" He looked at me and never took his eyes off of me until he get an answer from me.

"What do you mean?" I finally closed my book and placed on my lap before looking back.

"I take pride in releasing bad dream. Sandman is prejudice because he wants children to have good dreams. Or you seem to be in love with me at one point. Prejudice because I know you don't like what I do." I nodded at his remark. I closed my hand into a light fist nervous of what he might do.

"Oh. Now you learned your lesson?" Pitch smirked at my remark I made. He was not expecting so much to come out of a girl like me.

"I don't listen very well because I am just misunderstood." I turned back to him.

"How?"

"When you don't have a family to care for you and your own child has left you. Wouldn't you want to find a close relationship with someone who would? As well as someone who understands what you are dealing with? It was not…it was not my attentions to be the man I am today. I never wanted to harm children's lives. I never…" I cut him off.

"You should not make it your excuse for scaring children. What more do you want from people in order for anyone to understand you?" He looked down at his hands.

"Love." I looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Love?"

"Yes. I am hurt Mary. The love you brought over to me sense we first met when this place used to be a high school. Remember that?"

"Yes. I…I…do." I turned back and kept my eyes looking down at the front cover of my book. I know Pitch was still looking at me waiting for more to come out of my mouth. I opened the book back up and kept reading. I tried to glance over to see what he was doing. Pitch was still looking at me. His face remained straight for the whole fifteen minutes. I was still stuck on chapter two of this book, it is hard to know that Pitch is still staring at me.

"You're nervous?" I smiled while pretending like I didn't hear him. I looked real quick and glanced away. He was smirking again in a sinister way. He sighed. That's when I closed my book and placed my hands directly on top. I looked back at him. Smiling a little.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry, dirty and I want you." I stared at him confused.

"There are cookies in the locker, Jack didn't take his three. So."

"So…May I have some Mary." He watched me get up and grabbed him some cookies. I wanted to give him two, so two cookies was enough for a man like him. My hands were sweaty and I started to breath heavier. Each time I took a step towards the cell my stomach started to turn. Thoughts in my head kept telling me to get out. I did not want to run away, I wanted to stay calm as possible and give him what he needs and want.

"Two?" He glanced down at the cookies in my hand before looking up at me.

"North said…" He cut me off.

"North said for you two to have three and save the rest for him. You know how the jolly man loves his cookies."

"Yes." Pitch raised one eye brow.

"Then half would be fine." I quickly scrambled picking one cookie to break in half for him. I dropped one on the floor and watched as it crumbled.

"I…I…am." Pitch hushed me for a second.

"Just get it Mary and forget it. I don't need any." I didn't realized how close his was near my face behind bars. I swallowed slowly as everything in my tracks slowed down. I stuttered.

"Oh…oh…um…okay…I will put this one in the trash and give this half to you." As I got closer than before, Pitch held out his gray hand, I placed the cookie in his hand. He glanced up at me smirking a little. When I did I felt his thumb meet up with the side of my right hand. I swallowed again waiting for him to just take it. I was shaking a little bit under my dress. As I felt him touch me I had chills sent up and throw my spine. He walked back to where he was before. I glanced down at the chains and shackles around his wrist and his ankles. Pitch moved the hair from his face again to bite into the cookie. He chuckled.

"These cookies are something else. No wonder North ate them so much."

"Jack baked them."

"Jack? I thought it was the elves."

"It was, but Jack volunteered to help."

"Uh huh. I can tell because they are a little under cook." I smiled a little watching him enjoy the treat. It was something that just reminded me he is like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Nightmare King

Chapter 2

Imaginary

While Christmas is only a midnight away, Jack went to Jamie's house in Burgees to play the Xbox. I decided to hang back while everyone was preparing for the holiday. I sat in North's office to read my book sense it was the only quiet place that I could have time to read. "Jack is gone." Pitch said. I looked at him and smiled.

"How do you know?" He sighed before answering.

"He told North while he was in his office earlier. Everyone is doing things except for you."

"Well…"

"Well? What do you mean well?" I glanced back down at the book on my lap.

"I decided to stay back and read my book while North is dropping off presents. What are you doing?"

"Sitting here and thinking about…family. Do you have the locket I gave you?"

"No. I put it in my suite case and left it upstairs in the room."

"It's okay…I have my own locket, the one Emily gave to me. Remember when I showed you the locket."

"Yes. I do. Now. My I read."

"No one said you can't." I looked back at him giving him a smile. He gave one right back.

"Jack told me you insulated him one day last week."

"I have not." He tone was filled with anger and hate.

"Well…watch…what you say." I mumbled.

"What!?" He scared me because I thought he could not hear.

"Nothing." I shook my head before turning back to my book. I smiled a little chuckling. Pitch kept his eyes on me. Then I closed the book again, turning back to him.

"Do you need to watch what I do?" He shrugged.

"Maybe because I am in a cage and have nothing to do. Not even one book for me to read."

"Do you want me to give you a book to read?"

"It would be nice if you could read one to me."

"No…I don't want to bored you even more." He smirked.

"No. That is what I thought you would want to say to me. Sitting here reminds me of the golden age."

"The golden age?"

"Mary your young you don't know anything at that point. All you know is that my daughter left me and my wife is dead."

"Yes. And I am sorry…Now I will continue my reading." I turned back around and opened the book. I smirked again waiting for him to say something.

"If you…Let me out. I promise I will be good to you and read along with you all day if you want. North wouldn't mind. Would he?"

"I got paid for watching you in here, I am not being paid to let go a prisoner who is going to do the same stuff all over again."

"Turn the chair around and face me." His tone was serious and curious of how I would answer his question.

"North will probably say no." Pitch sighed and hummed a song to himself.

"Anger is not going to help it."

"I've learned about my actions…now! Would you let me out?" I shook my head again. This time I closed the book and placed on the desk.

"I'm going to bed."

"Funny…I'm going under the bed." I rolled my eyes and left his sight. I was really tired and wanted to sleep. As I went upstairs and into Jack's room I opened my suite case and got my PJ's, I undressed and put them on. I knew Pitch was going to get angry at me for telling him no and leaving him. The boogeyman never wanted to go this way according to his plans. As I finished putting the PJ's on, I went over and lied down on Jack's bed. I know me and Jack are not sleeping together, but I was so tired, so I found I slept on his bed and fell asleep on it. As I closed my eyes and slept, I started to dream. The room grew still and dark with no one in it. I started panicking. "Mary?" I heard a little girl calling me. I looked over at the door. The hallways were dark. Then I faced the ceiling. I felt the bed spreading apart like a hole, then I started to fall in the dark, deep hole and fell onto this black floor. I got myself up and looked over at the little girl standing before me. We looked up and heard a person's footsteps, I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream. The little girl was scared, she even looked at me and said that someone was coming. "You need to hide. Let's hide! Hide!" I asked her.

"Where? What do I need to do? Please tell me." Then the little girl fated away as my eyes felt droopy again. I felt dizzy and then finally fell back onto the floor. I opened my eyes up and I was back on the bed. As I was lying there I felt someone tracing my face with their fingertips. I looked over onto my right side and saw Pitch lying there. I screamed. Then the room felt normal again. I was going crazy in bed and felt someone's icy hands on me. "Wake up! Mary!? North hurry, hand me the towel." It was Jacks voice shouting for me to wake up. I woke up finally realizing I was in his room and everything was bright. I was breathing really heavy because it was something I had never thought I would get a nightmare like that again.

"You were having a bad dream. It's okay Mary I'm here." Tears rolled down my face while listening to Jack comforting me.

"It was him…"

"No. It was all a nightmare. It's okay. Here North gave a towel because you are sweating." Jack hugged me tightly keeping me safe in his arms. Night time was not even over yet. Yet I knew Christmas day is here.

"Jack tell me it's was not him causing my dreams."

"Shhh. It was not him. It's alright."

"I am fine?"

"Yes you are fine. Mary listen, if I am like an older brother to you I would never let him bother you like this again."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Is everything okay Jack."

"Yes North everything is fine. She will stay here, I will sleep on the floor and she can have my bed. It makes more sense so that way she does not need her own room." My heart was calm again. Jack was keeping me calmer than ever. The nightmare was over. I will never thought to have another one like this again. It was just my imagination. I even believed that the little girl in my nightmare was me at age four. She looked just like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the nightmare king

Chapter 3

Darkest hour

Christmas was finally over and I still had bad dreams. I did not know what it was. New Year's Eve started off good in the day and even better without Pitch at night. Me, North, Jack and the rest of us celebrating the New Year's with a bang! Fireworks colored the night sky, colors like gold for Sandy, blue for Jack and many more for everyone. Even Easter egg colors. As the clock was still ringing a minute after midnight, Jack was holding my right hand. I turned to him while he was watching the fireworks. I smiled before looking back up into the sky. Jack looked at me to and leaned in slowly, with his right hand turning my head a little toward his. We kissed on the lips just like that. I was confused at first and then I replied back with a more passionate kiss.

All of that changed when I had my eyes open looking at Pitch hiding behind the pillars from the inside. Just watching us. When I closed my eyes hoping it was a dream. I opened them again and this time Pitch was standing right behind Jack closer than I thought. His expressions were straight and serious. I broking up our kiss. I looked into Jack's eyes. "I…I can't do this anymore." I just walked away when tears started coming. Jack put his head down and looked over at North. North shrugged at the boy's hopeless night. Jack felt sadden at the fact I left him like that in the middle of the celebration. As I got to the pillars Pitch was not there no more. So I ran away and decided to go back into North's office. "Pitch!?" His head lifted up as he stood up. He hurried to the bars to talk to me.

"Mary." His voice was calm.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" He chuckled before smirking at my question.

"What the hell was that all about? Are you fucking nuts! You are utterly the most hateful creature that North could ever have at the pole. I hate you!"

"For?" He raised one eye brow and his arms crossed.

"You! You…saw me and Jack kissing didn't you?"

"Well I created a shadow to do that for me. And yes it came back showing what it saw you two doing. By the way Mary have you ever thought of visiting again before midnight to say to me Happy New Year's? Did you!?"

"I shook my head." He chuckled.

"Well…I guess you don't love me. You have proven that numerous times. I see you and Jack getting to know each other very well. He isn't you know like a brother to you. You like him and he somewhat likes you. How can it be that slut like you kiss someone new behind another person's back?" His voice was fierce.

"I…I…" He cut me off.

"You are pretty much a last resort in my world. You are the silliest girl who've I ever hanged out with. I made you a queen, I made you feel like something new. All over again I get the same depressing life. Everyone always leave me. Poor lonely me. I will sit in a cold cellar until someone who cares for me sets me free."

"No. Please it was not my attentions. I would never say anything about your life and then move on with someone else. Pitch…I…Love you."

"Yes tell that to Jack."

"No!" Pitch pointed at me in the direction where Jack was listening. I turned around slowly and saw Jack standing there. His icy tears were strolling down his cheeks and before it reached his chin it freeze away.

"Aww. That boy is crying. How could someone made out of ice cry over a helpless girl? If you wanted her so badly all you needed to do Jack is prove yourself what kind of man you are. That is of course all you need to do is fight me."

"He's not going to fight over me. He's going to fight over what is right for me."

"Oh really. Fine then. Have your way." The gate opened on its own and Pitch unleashed his own shadows. I heard other footsteps rushing in to see the battle between Pitch and Jack. Jack used his staff which held powers to defeat Pitch's dark shadows. Pitch walked out of the cage and crept toward me with a knife this time. "Pitch no!" North came in to protect me, North held Pitch's wrist trying too hard to get the knife out of his hand and North yelled as Pitch already stabbed him in the arm. "North!" I yelled and I pushed Pitch out of the way. North fell back holding his left arm close to him.

"I'm going to teach you something Mary! Never end a love and hate relationship with a kiss from a lonely boy. And Jack!? Get your own damn lover." Jack grew more angry and frustrated. That is when Jack made a move by letting go of all his powers until Pitch was weak. Pitch yelled for forgiveness. Jack did not budge. He then stopped once Pitch was on his knees. Pitch had his head down while on his knees. As Jack looked back at me and smiled, Pitch looked up and ran up to Jack placing his hands filled with stronger black sand power. Jack was knocked out. I felt hands on me and then something changed the battle. Then I was suddenly on a bed in Jack's room again. This time it was Sandy who came to wake me. Sandy looked at me with a smile and pointed to a symbol above his head. "Yes. I know." His head turned as his picked something from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is this?" He smiled showing another symbol. He said that it anti nightmare depressant. I smiled and gave him a hug. I felt better again even though I did not know why I have been getting these nightmares. Sandy even told me that right after the fireworks, everyone saw I fell asleep in North's sleigh and Jack had to carry me out.


	4. Chapter 4

ROTNK

Chapter 4

Black Roses

After another nightmare, I headed outside to play a game with Sandy. Sandy's favorite game is Hide and Seek. We will play this game for ours along with the elves. After we played these games, I would go and visit Jack who is always in the room planning another prank on North. I walked towards the entrance then into his room. Jack was not himself. He was sitting down just watching the snow fall. "Jack?" I walked towards him and sat down beside him. Jack's eyes were tearing up and was about to rivaled down his cheeks. I looked at him and placed my head on his shoulder. He sighed before answering.

"Tooth talked to me about my memories with me. She discussed some of the issues of when I saved my sister I lost my life at a young age." Jack teared up even more.

"It's okay." I placed his head closer to mine.

"It's not okay. Mary please don't say anything to no one. In all honesty I love you. I even shared my memories with you too. It's just that Pitch always get in the way. Here! Black roses. Tons of them." Jack took a box from under his bed, he opened it and a surprised features were shown. A lot of black roses were in a box. I took a rose and held it in my hand. "I never seen anything like this before." Jack took the rose and placed it back in the box, he then put the box back under the bed.

"I will hand you over the box, but first close the door." I got up to close the door thinking he was going to talk privately with me.

"Jack. I don't understand. We known each other before Pitch, what more do you want to tell me about your past. Jack came over towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulder. He leaned into my ear and whisper.

"I want you, all my days when I saw you I knew what kind of person was right for me. Please you need to understand…I don't want you near him, he is using you and controlling you."

"That is nice to hear. I thought you wanted to just be friends." He leaned in kissing my lips.

"No. No. Let's just say I have ways of expressing myself."

"Like what?" He gave me another kiss.

"You'll see." He whispered before leaning in on a more passionate kiss. I finally took my arms and wrapped around his shoulders. Jack pulled me in by taking my hips. We both fell on the bed and I started to undress myself as Jack took off his hoodie. I looked at him with confusion. "You wear a shirt underneath?"

"Why are you concern?"

"Because I always thought you had just a hoodie on."

"Lie down." I lied down on the bed waiting for Jack to undress himself somewhat completely. He crawled on the bed smirking at me. I smiled shyly, but also felt nervous because I still have feelings for Pitch. Jack placed his fingertips onto my left leg and traced from the bottom and up to hips. Jack kissed me one final time before entering me. I gasped for air because the cold went all the way up and out of mouth. Jack sighed. Before thrusting. Then we started. I was grabbing on the head board of the bed. The feeling felt like an ice cube in me. I moaned once more. Jack grabbed for my hips and turned over to the point he was at the bottom and I was on top. Things felt stranger than usual to me. "Why are…yah crying now Mary?" Jack asked. I stopped and fell by his side.

"I can't…Jack. I'm still having feelings for Pitch." As we talked about it, I could hear the cage door opening and North and Pitch chatting. Me and Jack quickly got up and put on all of our clothes.

"Ouch! Shit! Where is are boxers? The boxers Mary." I handed him everything sense I was done getting dress too. I held my hair up with a rubber band and quickly shoved the pillows back and the covers to where they were last time.

"What do you mean you cannot?"

"I love…I love Pitch." Jack paused for a moment and stared at me with a loss of words. He kept his head, while trying to avoid me.

"I am sorry." Jack took his staff and opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Jack!? There you are. Pitch is out because he proved that he is going to help us out."

"Help out with what?" Jack gave North an angry glare.

"I don't know….stuff!" I opened the door when I heard Pitch was free. I looked at North and then looked at Jack. Jack looked back at me and Pitch and flew away downstairs.

"I will leave you two alone. Jack!?" North hurried after him. Pitch looked at me smirking.

"Did you miss me?" I glared up at him.

"No." Pitch rolled his eyes and I walked back into the room closing the door on him. A knock on the door made me stop and realized what I just did.

"Mary? You can forgive me you know."

"All the nightmares you gave me and the roses, are sure you think I would forgive you?"

"Jack is not worth it, He's obviously angry with you because you told him that you were in love still…didn't you?" I was breathing heavy and then I started to tear up.

"Why do you care!? And what good of it make me want to answer you?"

"Please Mary…let me come in." I wiped a tear before turning back at the door knob. I breathed in and out then opened the door. He smiled and opened his arms by giving me a hug.

"Please…tell me that you honestly love me. I promise I will do my job to understand you." He closed the door behind him and took a step back. He pulled my arms gently towards the bed.

"Sit." His ragged cloak was tattered up and had holes in it. Pitch brushed his hair back from his face. I looked at him, brave enough to look at his dirty face.

"You and Jack were having an affair just now, is that why your bra straps are lowered?" I looked at my shoulders before shaking my head yes.

"Let me pull them up for you." Pitch turned me around and placed his gray hands on my shoulders and pulling my straps up. Once he was done I turned back to face him. I sighed. Still feeling terrible about the whole thing.

"I am not mad at you for that because you showed respect and honesty. But first and for all. Do you want…do…you want to stay with me again?" I looked at him shocked with his question. I sighed before answering him. He started to gently place his left arm around my hip, pulling me closer to him.

"If you want to know what really went down here it is. Jack is angry with me because he does not want me near you, he is kind of jealous of you because he taught me things about being a guardian and he was looking for love as well. None of the guardians want me near you because you are dangerous and terrible to children, and if I care about children you should not hang around with someone who do the things you do. That is what they told me. I even almost started a sexual relationship with him. I told him I still love you."

Pitch's eyes turned towards the frosted window. With his arm around my waste. I tried peaking around the corner of his face. Pitch had a tear which rivaled down to his chin. I looked at his other hand and saw a locket he had showed me before with his wife and child. He kept his eyes at the window, not even looking at me, I then leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on his shoulder. He then dropped the locket and turned around to face me, he then placed his hand on my cheek bone, tracing his thumb above it. We stared at each other before kissing passionately on Jack's bed. Pitch put me down on my back and he deepened the kiss. I took my hands and held him tightly. I never wanted to let him go. The feeling from his fragile body, he was still mighty strong, the force he caused into the kiss, made gasp for air. I couldn't breathe due to Pitch pinning me down. "I can't breathe…" I was gasping for air. Then I had to hit him. He was groaning a little in my mouth. He let go.

"Sorry." He said. Before leaning in again and kissing me. As I was lying there under his arms, Pitch stared in my eyes. His eclipse eyes were beaming down on me. I could not help but stare at them. I decided to take my clothes back off. Pitch placed his hands underneath me and pulled me up to the point I was sitting on his lap. Our faces were so close to, I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Pitch smirked. I leaned in and kissed his neck softly. He purred once I reached his collar bone. Pitch untied his cloak. He revealed everything, but only he had on his ripped tights.

He pulled the cloak over off his shoulders and on to mine. Almost to the point I was wrapped. I replaced the half way falling cloak back onto my shoulders. We kissed more passionate than before. I moaned a little. Pitch stood up for a quick second pulling my bottoms and his down before sitting back onto the bed. Once we sat down, Pitch unraveled my up do hairstyle. Once my hair fell down my back, I leaned back in giving him a kiss. His hands traveled up my back and into the middle of my head. I moaned out loud as he thrusted me.

"My…god!" He sped up as I cried from the slight pain. I wrapped my legs around him while begging him for more.

"Aha! Slower." He moaned, I did what he said and he lied back into the bed.

"Ah! P…Pitch." It felt so good I ordered his to sit back up so I could grip his shoulders. As I was gripping his shoulders and feeling him moving. I gripped his neck as well and scratched him into his skin. Pitch was sweaty and I was too.

"Seems familiar Mary?" He asked while groaning.

"Yes." I whispered. The whole thing felt incredible and better than last time. The thoughts were running continuously through my head.

"MMMMMSSSSSSSS Aha! Ah! Stop! Stop!" I stopped and rolled off him. I looked at him with confusion.  
"What's wrong now?" I asked him while looking for an expression.

"I can't." He got up and rolled up his tights, while I was lying there I gazed at Pitch's sweaty body.

"What is wrong, what can you not do?"

"In the modern world, are you children are now prone to sexual transmitted diseases and pregnancy?" He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes. But!" He cut me off.

"Okay then. So we need to stop."

"What why!? Your immortal and you can't get me pregnant."

"Yes! I can. I can if I want to. And for that I almost did." He kept his eyes on mine. I walked towards me.

"Kiss me again and tell me that you love me." He looked at me. And with a smirk. He gave me a hug and a kiss. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"What about those roses under Jack's bed."

"Don't worry they are not for anyone. I just left them there to trick you two." He winked. I looked back up and chuckled with a smile. I stood up trying to reach his height and I kissed him. There was nothing I could do at this point, but to love and comfort him in every way. But, behind the mystery of Pitch, I am still wondering about those black roses and who they were really for.


	5. Chapter 5

ROTNK

Chapter 5

The date

Despite all of the confusion and frustration I got from Jack, Pitch and I went out on a little date. With the help from North, he let us get a ride on his sleigh and to drop us off at his lair. Pitch kept his eyes on me the whole entire time. I couldn't help but stare back at him and keep my gazing eyes meeting with his. The wild journey made both of us smile. He then smirked and pulled his eyes down to at my black strapless cocktail dress. No one thought that the boogeyman would dress so fine to the gills. He enjoyed many styles I showed him of what the modern world wears. This time he put had his hair put up the original way and tattered cloak is gone and tights. So now he wears a men's dress outfit. At first I thought it was going to be hard for him to say 'Yes' but he really liked it. I gave him a thumbs up while we were heading to his lair. Pitch grabbed my hand smiling. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I have something I wanted to show you when we get there."

"Oh really…and what is that Kozy?" Pitch looked at the lair in which we were about seconds from landing.

"You will see." North helped me off of his sleigh and Pitch shook North's hand, I looked back at them and my face was curious of why he seemed not to mind shaking any guardian's hand. Pitch finally met me on the other side of the sleigh and North hopped back in and left. Pitch let me grab his right arm. He escorted me away from the area and towards the front door of this place of his. "Close your eyes." I did what he said. I was too excited to know what he planned for me. As soon as the door opened. I heard the nightmare men singing happy birthday to me.

I forgotten my twenty first birthday! How can I forget about that? Pitch grabbed me around my hips as I looked around at all the things covered in black and gold. The balloons were gold on one side and black on the other. There were some golden age time period theme going on. I knew it was Pitch's idea to make it his own memory. Yet! He still does not remember the important part of the time. "Happy birthday Mary!" All of the men shouted and the balloons exploded with black and gold sand.

"This is extraordinary really…" I stopped to give him a passionate kiss, while waiting for an 'aww' by the men. They clapped and cheered. And then they started singing a Latin song. In which I did not know what it was. Pitch sang with them. I never seen the boogeyman so happy in my days with him. "I'm glad you like it. I love you my queen." I sighed when he said that and I looked at him with a slight smile. Pitch grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my very own golden throne. It was not black anymore sense he knew that I looked weird sitting on a black throne. "My queen." I sat down crossing my legs and pulling the dress down an inch.

Pitch kissed my hand and clapped for the other men to bring in a birthday cake. The birthday cake was dressed in black and gold and had my name written in sparkling gold on black. The cake was my favorite flavor, it was a marble cake and in the inside a nice light chocolate filling. The men ate dinner first of course then the dessert was next afterwards. Me and Pitch just ate a salad because that is was he likes. The Greek version though. Afterwards we cut the cake and I shoved the cake down in his mouth. He chuckled and took a piece that was half way out and shoved it in my mouth. The only thing that was not right, was Jack, he sneaked out from the North Pole and somehow came to see from the outside what me and Pitch were doing. His face was turning angrier by the second. I was completely uncomfortable at that point. Pitch and I gave in again a kiss. The men went crazy and poured bottles of rum. Pitch smiled before signaling the guys to settle down.

Five hours the party was still going. It was getting close to two in the morning. Pitch and I disappeared into the darkness upstairs. As I was slipping my heels off, my back hit up on the doors and Pitch was kissing my neck like crazy. He then picked me up 'wife' style and headed into room in which I been in before. I looked around and saw the satin sheets in which it had my name printed on the sheets. It was a bit much, but I did not care. "Kozy!?" I yelled in surprised as soon I saw the sheets. "What is this for?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my collar bone. He sighed before answering.

"You are amazing. And so! I am treating you like a wife and a queen you are. How would you like to be the queen of nightmares all over again?" He kept pecking me on the neck and in every moment I felt so free to do whatever. This is the best birthday party and gift I had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

ROTNK

Chapter 6

Darkest Hour and the final Lie

Four Am has reached its peak. I was really tired and had a hangover from the party. I had sheets on partially on my nude body, my hair was down and my makeup was smudged on Pitch's chest. Pitch was somewhat asleep. Even though I don't think the boogeyman sleeps, If he does it's kind of soothing how he gets nightmares but he doesn't react to them like most people would and he not wild or the person that snores. Pitch is very calm when snoozing. It's funny because half of his outfit was off from when we did it and his pants were completely off showing his member. What made my day magical was that the boogeyman does have a kind heart and if you really understood him he will treat you like a best friend. Especially the birthdays. "Mary?" Pitch tried to wake me up, but it was going on to six in the morning and I was not getting up.

"Fine! Sleep then. I'm going to do some work." I wiggled my eyes a little and Pitch was a smart ass and pulled my legs to the point they were around his waist. "I'm going to do some work downstairs. I will get one of the men to cook us something." I sighed and finally opened my eyes before answering.

"It's six in fucking morning. What do you need to do now? Just leave those poor kids alone."

"The children are awake. It's just the…the…sand…never mind! Just tell me what you want for breakfast and I will get one of the men on the team to make some."

"The sandman?" I was curious of what Pitch wanted to do work based on the sandman for.

"No! Just forget it. Go back to sleep. I will have the men make us something."

"Yea. Okay. Night!"

"Sleep well my queen." He chuckled before kissing my four head and placed something by my side. I could not see what it was because I was just tired. It was so nice to finally have him leave me alone for a couple hours in my own birthday bed sheets. The whole place was dark and gray. There were nothing but little tiny windows letting in somewhat of light in. Pitch is very sensitive to light, but when he's round me he tries to hide it. Meanwhile back in the main lair. Pitch was wondering around the globe searching for lights to put out. He even was talking to his men about it. They all acted like they understood what needed to be done in order to keep me away from the guardians including the nice helper and king of dreams, Sandman. Pitch knew Sandman is a very good friend of mine and is like a mentor to me. Sandman has always told me about Pitch and how he became the man he is today, even though I heard this story by the boogeyman himself. But! Not all of it. Sandman never talks much, but what I remember was when he did spoke, he told me what dreams were really made of. That was the last full talk I had with Sandy and sadly the only words he has spoken.

Day time has finally showed it's self with the sun beaming on side I was laying down at. Pitch was still working hard to prepare himself for another attack. Pitch has a very strong hate on the guardians, thanks to North for locking him in the holding cell. As I opened my eyes I saw what was in my hand. In my hand I had a black rose with a red ribbon tied at the stem. I hurried up and finally reaching downstairs. "Morning Mary." Pitch said. I walked over to him giving him a kiss in front of the men. "The rose, why is it black and what about the ones at the bottom of Jack's bed?"

"UH. About that. I did that just too…"

"Stalk her?" A nightmare men exclaimed.

"No! No! Just to show her my love."

"So you put it under Jack's bed and then left them there for me."

"Yes! Leave all of you! Except for you Mary dear." Everyone left our sight. Pitch pulled my wrist to get closer to him. His intimidating looks were making me blush a little.

"Now! I did that because I don't want you around with those silly guardians. Oh! And look! The one light I stared at for days is finally out. One less child to be scared."

"So you placed the roses under his bed for me to find them?"

"Yes! I knew you two had some sort of connections, so I send out a sneaky shadow to find you and place some roses that I had for you in case you changed your mind."

"I can't believe you did that! Why would you stalk me and place roses everywhere to prove your love. I already told you before that I love you and I showed you love and affection when we were in North's office. Is that enough for you or you want more. Because if it is not enough then I don't know what the fuck to tell you!"

"Mary!" I tried to speed walk away from him, but he still caught up to me. He grabbed me by the wrist again and turned me half way facing him.

"Let go! I don't understand Pitch! You love me then you don't because of Jack or how nice I am towards the guardians. What is wrong with changing?"

"Nothing is wrong! I just…I just don't trust them enough. You will always be mine for years and many more years to come. Mary…Please don't leave."

"No! This is unacceptable. I can't do this Kozmotis." His eyes were widen and filled with little water.

"What do you mean?" I took a step back because his reaction was turning from sad to angry. Pitch was furious of what I was going to say to him.

"Maybe being your queen is not the right path for me. I think Jack…was right about you con...controlling me and I just need time for myself. You know to think things over. Please…we can talk more about this later. Just let me get my words right."

"No."

"No!"

"Yes! Please. Please don't hurt me Koz."

"Stop! Stop calling me that! You are untruthful! No honesty what so ever. You are hurting me! Again!" He kept coming closer to me, each step I take and he follows. Pitch was going to do something worse to me.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept this rose. The party is nice, but I feel like now you are going to do something horrible to him."

"Jack? Sandy? Who!"

"I meant the guardians. Please Pitch, I think you are setting me up for something worse. You don't really care about me do you?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks. The words were spoken from my heart and I could not help but tell him the truth. Pitch knows I love him, but I realized all this time I was in love with the devil himself. As he took more steps to getting closer to me. I stopped and he came closer trying to place his hands on my face. I was breathing really hard. Fear was catching up to me and he liked that. His sinister smirk was showing and the nightmare men came in gathering around us to see what he and I would do next.

"Please. The guardians. If you think Jack loves you, you are making a mistake. Send her away!" The men came rushing in, I was being chained up around my neck, wrist and ankles. Pitch was staring at me with fierce eyes. He was so angry he could not even speak. Next thing, I am being picked up and traveled towards the same dungeon Jack was tortured in. I was hitting, kicking and screaming for him and someone to help me. Pitch followed as he kept that straight face for the whole time I was being put in. The rose in Pitch's hand was crumbling to pieces and only the red ribbon untied itself and fell beside him.

"Pitch! Please you have to accept the choices I make."

"You're the last person I'm ever going to accept the choices you make." He mumbled as the door slammed. I was crying my eyes out, I placed my hand on the dirty, rusted bars and held my hand out for someone to see what I was going through.

"Pitch!" I screamed so loud. No one budged to come and get me. My sadness was turning me into shame and hate. I hated him now. I hated him so bad.

"Quiet down!" Pitch yelled with a harsh voice.

"What do we do now my king?" One of the guards asked.

"Nothing, we will just fight until they can't fight no more." I was humming songs to myself with my back up against the wall. My mind was telling me everything and how to escape from this world I'm in. Tears were still streaming down my face. For hours I kept my eyes on the little window of the outside. It was high enough to the point I needed powers to fly. The chains were hurting my wrists and ankles. I even tried wiggling a bit to see if it would make a difference in comfort. Pitch was using me to get to them. I never saw it till now. This was a wakeup call from a realistic nightmarish world. Pitch was holding me captive the same way North did him. Maybe he is showing me not only love, but to go through what he was going through. Life as a boogeyman would not make him nice even if you showed him love all these years.

A knock on the door startled me. "Yes." I answered. The door flung opened and it was Pitch. I was terrified. The more I showed fear the stronger his tensions are. He was still angry and fierce. He jolted me up off the floor by the chains. The ones around my neck was being yanked by him. His force sent me flying to the other side. "Ouch!" I screamed, but my sore throat allowed me to scream so much. "Please no! Pitch please!" He started grabbing my hair and pulling me down onto my knees. This discomfort was all coming back at me. I started crying again. I held my head down at the floor beneath me.

"You will learn Mary. When and how to love." Pitch walked around to meet the front of me. He then placed his cold gray fingertips and lifted my head up slowly to face him.

"You will for now on. Bow down to me. You will honor me. Because Mary you are not going anywhere." He crotch down to my level and kissed me softly on my lips.

"I…hate you." I mumbled. Pitch smirked slightly and took the chain around my neck and yanked, dragging me towards the dungeons fire pit. He then took the chains and placed the chains around a chain holder. I was gaging a little but found a way to get around that.

"You make a perfect hostage. You are no longer a queen. You will stay until your final days." He held his hand up high like he was going to hit me. Instead he walked away. I was sobbing. Pitch slammed the door so hard I started sobbing even more. The dark dungeon was a place I never thought I was going to be in. Pitch did not want me no more. Then I heard a loud noise. North's voice was spoken from above and then I thought it was the guardians. It was them! They were coming to battle him again, to get me out from his hostage.

"Where is she Pitch!? You always take someone so innocent and then scare them away." Jack said. Then I heard a body falling down the stairs. It was Pitch. He was pushed down the steps by Jack.

"Mary!?" I was startled by Jack calling my name through the bars.

"Jack! I'm here. Please!" Jack signaled North to knock down the door. Sandy was there too. He made chains for himself to hold Pitch at his place. Jack ran up to me and hugged me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. He has me locked in here. Please be careful around my neck." When North unraveled the chains, he was shocked at the outcome by that. North saw red scars around my neck. North took off his Jacket and placed it around my shoulders. Jack picked me up and took me out of the dungeon. As we walked by Pitch and sandy, I saw that they fought the nightmare men already and some was held captive in a star in which Sandy made by his own light golden sand. They were all moaning to get out. I ignored them and looked back to see what Sandy was going to do with Pitch. Their leader. "Jack!? We need to help Sandy." Jack looked at me in my eyes and smiled. He replied.

"Don't worry, Sandy have him. I remember when I tried to battle him before he kicked my ass." I smiled up at him wondering how the little golden man with sand was going to trap a six foot man in that small star. Jack held me close and kissed me on the four head. I notice the globe changed from no lights and back to lights. The men were disappointed in themselves. Pitch was yelling for me to come back when Sandy was dragging him into the star. "Mary!? I'm sorry."

"Hold me tight Jack." Jack did just that and helped me ignore the nightmare king's help. Something about Jack made me warm and fuzzy inside. He was like a cold human being, who is just a big helper. He saves not only children around the world; but grownups like myself. Frost is magically intelligent and knows what was good for me. For that. I loved him more than the nightmare king. For that I will never ever forgive Pitch and how he betrayed me. All of us left and Sandy the brave one. Took on Pitch and his men and sent them off to another planet. I hoped not to see Pitch again.

When we finally arrived at the pole. I ran into Jack's room leaving behind North's coat. "What was that for?" Jack asked North. North shrugged and they both waited for me to return. I found the roses still in a box under the bed. I took them and ran back to North and Jack. "Black roses?" Jack looked at the box with confusion. "Pitch Black." North guessed. I smiled and opened the box, I took the roses and found a huge fireplace North had burning in the office. I placed them all at the same time in the fire. I watched them burn. Jack came behind me, he kneeled down beside me and smiled at the roses burning.

"No more boogeyman?"

"Yes." He placed his staff down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Jack put hi hand out to help me up. We got up and I gave him a huge hug. Jack picked me up and swung me around a whole three sixty before placing me back down on the ground. I never felt this way of him before, because I was much in love with Pitch. I knew I loved Jack too. Maybe someday he will understand.

The End


End file.
